At the Edge of the Worlds
"At the Edge of the Worlds" is the 10th episode in Season 2 of Make It or Break It, airing August 31, 2010 - and the 30th episode overall. Overview Plot The National Gymnastics Organization tells Sasha that he is not allowed to coach Kaylie, Lauren, or Emily, and Steve, as new President of the Parents Board, suspends him from The Rock. Summer almost forgets her commitment to abstinence before marriage, but Sasha refuses to let her change her beliefs for him. While scouting for dancers for his music video with his agent, Damon bumps into Chloe who has taken a job as a bartender in a strip club. She informs him of Emily's legal troubles. Emily's court date and World Team trials conflict, so Damon calls his stepdad, with whom he has a very rough relationship, to see if he can help. The stepfather, Walter, says that he can and gets Emily a new court date, but the judge calls The Rock, and Ellen Beals convinces him not to move it. Emily does not realize this, and goes to World Team trials thinking the court date has been changed. Austin goes to Ronnie and Alex with his concerns that Kaylie has anorexia and should not be competing, but when he declares he is crazy about her, Alex chucks him out the house refusing to believe there is anything wrong with his daughter. Steve finally tells Lauren that Leslie really did love her and that he was the one who kept her from going to Nationals. Sasha's father, Dmitri, goes to the World Trials to coach the Rock girls. Sasha asks Payson if she is ready to embrace her destiny as a gymnast and then takes her to the trials and makes the judges see Payson, the artistic gymnast opposed to the power gymnast that she once was. While she performs, he cries, incredibly proud of her. Cops show up at the trials to arrest Emily for not going to court, and Damon convinces them to let her finish her audition before taking her away. Kaylie collapses during her beam routine & is taken to the hospital. In the end, Lauren, Emily, and, by a surprise vote, Payson all make the World Team. Payson is incredibly excited but is disappointed to see that Sasha left before hearing the results. Kaylie's position on the team will be decided after doctors examine her to see if she is healthy enough to continue; if she is not, she loses her spot on the World Team and the National Team. Summer gets back together with Steve and is last seen with him and Lauren having dinner. She realizes she cannot love a man who does not share her beliefs, and decides she does not have any feelings for Sasha anymore. Emily is seen in jail with Chloe and Damon. Payson is seen getting a letter from Sasha. Kaylie is seen in the hospital with Austin. The last shot is of Sasha driving away in his truck with his trailer attached to the back. Cast *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Michelle Clunie as Ellen Beals *Zane Holtz as Austin Tucker *Bela Karolyi as Dmitri Beloff *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *William Russ as Walter *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Brian Slaten as Ross Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes